A Decision
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: "I want you stay away from me! I am not what I used to be! Stay away or you will get hurt! I don't want to hurt my friends!" yelled Sonic. A decision the blue hero has to make... Will he make the right choice?
1. Prologue

If a hero falls,

They will stand again

If, he can't stand,

His will along with his friends,

Will make him stand,

Will make him fight til the end,

Til victory…..

But what if the hero had to make a decision?

What will he do then?

Follow his heart?

Or will he choose to the wrong path….

Will there be anyone to guide him out and save him?

This is a decision only need to be made by you….

**'Sonic'**

**I might not continue this! But this should be decided among you guys!**

**If you like it post a review or vote in my poll!**

**Only you decide the fate of this story!**

**And if you can try to give an idea on how i should continue this!**

**I'll be very grateful!**

**Thanks and Lets see what the results are!,**

**LovesAnimations1998**


	2. Chapter 1:Shot!

**Hey Guys!**

**Kind of of decided to continue this story but I still might not do so!**

**But so far here are the results!**

**Yes-4**

**No-1**

**Keep voting or reviewing on whether I should continue this!**

**If you like it, either vote or review!**

**Hope the first chapter is good!**

**Yours Truly,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Sonic and his friends! Sega does! I own the plot! XD**

**Chapter 1: Shot**

**Sonic's POV**

I was in a dome-like room with windows at the top letting light in. It was sort of like a greenhouse except the walls are metal. I ran around Eggman dodging his shots! This is so much fun! I'm just a distraction while Tails tries to find out what Eggman is up to on his computer.

"Why won't you stay still you pesky rodent!"Eggman yelled with irritation.

"What's that? You're getting worn out? You should really get some exercise Egghead!" I exclaimed in a taunting way.

Eggman was mad at me that he started shooting me a like he was using a machine gun! Seriously! Eggy here shouldn't stress himself out too much! The more he shot, the more psyched I get! Tails better hurry, I can't hold on forever! Suddenly, Eggman stopped shooting at me.

"What's the matter Eggy? Am I too fast for you?" I yelled back at him with a smile across my face.

He grinned and brought out a gun like device with electricity flowing through the gun.

"I've just had enough of you!" Eggman said evilly with a smirk.

He aimed the gun at Tails and pulled the trigger. A jolt of electricity was flying straight at him! I bolted to the computer table.

"NO! TAILS! LOOK OUT!" I screamed with horror.

Tails closed his eyes and braced himself. I ran right in front of him and protected Tails. I felt the jolt of electricity shock me from the back. It was such a painful shot that I felt like I was being stabbed and it was a sensation, where all my nerves are being electrocuted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain, trying my best to endure it.

I fell to the ground; unable to move from so much pain.

"Sonic! Hang on!" Tails exclaimed with fear.

Tails was crying and was lifting me slowly; he started to hug me tightly. My vision was fading away.

"Tails…..Don't cry…." I whispered weakly.

I slowly and painfully lifted my hand and patted Tails on the head. I heard Eggman's laughter.

"OHOHOHOH!"

I was blacking out but... no….. I must keep myself awake… I couldn't bear it much longer… It's so painful…..

Everything went black…


	3. Chapter 2: Saved

**Hey guys,**

**Here are the results!**

**Yes-9**

**No-1**

**So by the results!**

**I will definitely continue this story! XD**

**Are you guys satisfied now?**

**But I hope it is not terrible!**

**And I like to thank you guys for supporting!**

**PhantomGurl12344 for the idea it helped with some parts I was stuck in! =)**

**Thanks! XD **

**Here you go! ^.^**

**Chapter 2: Saved**

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up with a blurry vision and I could hear a voice, it sounded like Tails. Once it was all clear, Tails yelled

"SONIC! Are you alright?"

I tried to sit up and observe my surroundings, I realised I was back in my room but after that I seem to fell back down on my bed again. Tails said

"Sonic… you need to rest still, that shot really got you hurt badly!"

I didn't understand and I recalled what I had happened, I was shot by Eggman's gun and I said

"Tails, how did I get here?"

Tails replied

"You were out for 3 days and Knuckles saved you and me!"

_**Flashback**_

Tails hugged Sonic while Eggman kept on laughing. He finally defeated his own nemesis! Suddenly the wall burst, it was Knuckles who came to save them! Knuckles yelled

"TAILS! GET OUT OF HERE WITH SONIC!"

Tails obeyed and started to lift Sonic by the shoulders and use his two tails to fly out through the hole on the wall that Knuckles broke. He flew to the forest as fast he could. There was an explosion at the base. Tails prayed that Knuckles was alright. He couldn't help it but glanced back, apparently Knuckles was just right behind them. Tails was relieved. Once, they reached at Tails house. Tails placed Sonic on his bed and held his hand and he checked him up too but the unusual thing is that he has no injuries. Tails then wondered

"That's very strange…. Why is there no wound...? What did Eggman shoot into Sonic?"

It didn't matter at the moment. Tails just wish Sonic would wake up soon….

Tails exited the room and Knuckles was waiting and asked

"IS he alright?"

Tails replied

"Yeah, he will just need to rest."

**End Of Flashback**

Sonic understood Tails but Tails didn't tell him that he didn't have any injuries. He was just glad his brother was alright. Sonic got up and Tails tried to pry with him to stay in bed and rest more

"Sonic! You should rest more! You just recovered!"

Sonic grinned and said

"No worries Tails! I'm alright see!"

Sonic started to run downstairs and back in the room again within a few seconds. Tails smiled then said

"Alright Sonic but are you sure you're okay... You just recovered after all and-

Sonic interrupted Tails and gave him thumbs up, a wink and a smile.

"I am really Tails! Don't worry!"

Sonic rubbed Tails head and said

"I'm gonna go stretch my legs a little! Be back in a flash!"

Sonic ran off to the forest and Tails felt warm inside. He was glad he was okay.

**Sonic's POV**

I ran through the forest making the trees rustled as I pass by. It felt so good to be free! I saw scanning details like how fast I was running and the tree details about how old it is and such through my eyes and then my head hurt. I stopped, closed my eyes tightly, I placed my hand at my head to sooth the pain. I opened my eyes again this time there were no longer scanning details and went on running. "I must be tired and dreaming stuff up" I thought.

But there is still something wrong with Sonic.


	4. Chapter 3: Changes

**Sorry for the extremely long wait on this story!**

**You can get out your torches and kill me if you like! XD**

**I had to configure what I was going to do!**

**Now I got it!**

**Hi Guest!**

**I know who you are! PhantomGurl12344! XD**

**Don't worry about the reviews!**

**Just read as you please to! =)**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**PhantomGurl12344/Guest, Shaunatheboss, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, SonicGirl4Ever, Trinitbob12 and gameloverx!**

**I hope it is thrilling! XD**

**Chapter 3: Changes**

_**Next day…**_

_**Morning…**_

Sonic was up and was doing his morning runs around Green Hill again. After a few laps within a few seconds; he went home.

"Morning Tails!" Sonic greeted to his jolly little brother as he entered the house.

"Morning…" Tails said but he was rather busy trying to fix something.

Sonic was curious and took a peek at what Tails was up to. Tails was using a magnifying glass to fixing a video watch that was blinking. Sonic stared at his little brother's work with awe.

"What are you doing Tails?" Sonic asked with curiosity.

"Done! Here! For you Sonic!" Tails exclaimed happily and as he was giving the watch to Sonic.

Sonic took the watch and smiled.

"Thanks buddy! I will always wear it!" Sonic said as he was putting on the watch.

The watch was the same shade of blue as Sonic's fur. It's to make it look camouflaged, though it seems to be invisible in the cruellest times .Tails explained it to Sonic but Sonic doesn't entirely get it but roughly because Tails described it in a scientific way. Sonic nodded and gave Tails a hug.

**Sonics' POV**

I was glad that Tails did this wonderful invention for me but why? Why don't I feel as happy like I used to... Maybe I was just exhausted.

"Thanks Tails!" I said normally in my cheery tone.

"I am glad you like it!" Tails said happily.

I was happy to see Tails happy that I want to laugh but I can't... What's the matter with me? I was starting to get worried.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Tails asked with concern.

Tails must've have saw my worried expression.

"Don't worry Tails! I'm alright!" I said to him while rubbing his head.

I managed to put up a smile but that seems difficult too. I think I am overreacting!

"Oh yeah! Sonic I got you a sandwich for your breakfast! It's on the table." Tails said while he was pointing at the table.

Tails must have made that sandwich while I was out. I sat down and ate the sandwich, it tasted really good!

"Who knew you were a chef Tails!" I said taunting Tails.

I still can't seem to put up a smile or feel happy! I managed to put up a small grin tough. Tails blushed and laughed hard. I usually will laugh back but I can't! I started to fret and I stood up from my chair.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked as he saw my depressed expression.

I looked at Tails with fear and I ran out the door.

**Tails POV**

Sonic has been acting weird and he showed me his expression of fear. I am starting to get concerned about him as he ran out the door.

"Wait up Sonic!" I yelled reaching out my hand to him as he just left.

I started to run after him. When I saw him in the distance, he was slowing down! I hurried, but then he fell to his knees! I was horrified and when I finally caught up with him. His head was in his hands and he was grasping his head tightly.

"SONIC! Are you alright?" I said as I placed my hand his shoulder. Sonic was moving his head left and right trying to endure the pain.

"AH!" Sonic screamed in pain.

I was in tears and I tried to calm him down but he collapsed after that. I kept shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! SONIC! " I kept calling him, getting louder each time I call.

I was crying.

"What's the matter with you?' I cried while sniffling.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories To Clear

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**SonicHedgehog7, Shaunatheboss, Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox, PhantomGurl12344/Guest, gameloverx, Trinitbob12, SonicGirl4Ever and Shadow Heart Hawk-eye!**

**It really keeps me motivated!**

**Thanks so much Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox!**

**For the help you given me and made me realise my errors I made!**

**I promise to do better! XD I really appreciate what you are doing here! =D**

**Here you go! **

**Oh yeah! I am doing a poll related to this story!**

**So it would be great if you could vote!**

**It will give some help for me in writing this story! XD**

**Vote if you can!**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 4: Memories To Clear**

**Sonic's POV**

I ran as fast as I could away from Tails but the scanning details I could see through my eyes returned! Too much details going through my head and I can't take it anymore!I fell to my knees and I used both my hands and grasp my head tightly…. So painful… too much information going through…. And I felt a touch at my shoulder. The pain was intense.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

I couldn't take the pain much longer…..

Everything went black…..

_**End Of POV**_

Tails tried his best to wake up Sonic in any way that was possible such as shaking him, yelling as loud as he could and even pouring water on him! Tails was crying; he was starting to get worried sick for Sonic. Tails finally gave up and decided to carry Sonic back. Tails grabbed Sonic's hands and placed them over his shoulders. During that moment, Sonic managed to wake up.

When Sonic was fully aware of what was happening, he took his hands back which startled Tails and Sonic immediately stood up. Sonic bolted away from Tails. Tails was shocked.

"WAIT! SONIC! " Tails cried with tears flowing in his eyes.

He was afraid Sonic will collapse again with no one to save him. Tails was crying.

"Sonic….. Why?" Tails said while sniffling.

_**Sonic's Scene**_

Sonic kept running even though he still had a mild headache.

"What's wrong with me?" Sonic asked himself worriedly.

Sonic was sobering up; wanting to cry but he still can't. He badly wants to feel emotions. He ran up the hill. That hill was Sonic and Tails favourite place to spend time together with each other. When Sonic reached the hill, he slumped back against the treetrunk that was on top of the hill and Sonic stared at the blue sky with clouds passing by. He then remembered something.

_**Flashback**_

_Tails and Sonic were having a picnic. They were both heading for the last Chilidog. Sonic was quicker than Tails. Tails was rather mad at him._

"_Sonic! You ate about 5 Chilidogs and I only ate 2!" Tails cried with annoyance._

_Sonic was giggling._

"_Heheh! I guess you have to be faster next time!" Sonic exclaimed happily._

_Tails bit his lip and tried to steal the Chilidog away from Sonic. Sonic was fast and stood up; letting Tails fall to the ground. Sonic laughed. Tails threw food at Sonic._

"_Hey! Cut that out Tails! There is no way you are getting this!" Sonic said while taunting Tails by showing him his Chilidog. Tails was angry now and showed his cute angry face. Tails was smiling and narrowed his eyes brows._

"_Come back here Sonic!" Tails yelled with joy._

_Tails started to run._

"_Uh-oh!" Sonic said happily with a grin and ran for his life._

_In a distance you could hear Tails yelling._

"_Sonic! Come On!"_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Sonic had tears in his eyes and was streaming down his face. He needed that because he needed to clear his mind.

"I guess I am dreaming but it is still so hard for me to cry… At least I cleared my mind…. I think I will go back now… I am probably just thinking too much." Sonic thought.

He got up and grinned.

He started to run back home.


	6. Chapter 5: Extreme Changes

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, Guest/PhantomGurl12344, Shaunatheboss, SonicHedgehog7, Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, SonicGirl4Ever and Trinitbob12!**

**It really motivates me! =D**

**You guys really cheered me up! X3**

**Again Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks so much for voting the poll!**

**It really helps! =D**

**LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Extreme Changes**

_**Next Morning….**_

Sonic was running around as usual for his morning runs but the scanning details running through his eyes won't disappear. Sonic could not bear the pain much longer that he stopped and decided to rest for a while. Sonic closed his eyes so the pain will fade away. He walked but stumbled a little on his way to a shady tree. He slumped down and leaned against the tree trunk.

"What is wrong with me? This is definitely not a dream anymore but then… what is it then?" Sonic wondered but he decided that he should cool down while he tries to solve the problem.

Sonic made his way back home even though he was still in pain. He opened the door into his house.

"Morning Tails!" Sonic greeted in his normal tone but it seems there was no feeling through those words.

"Sonic are you feeling okay? After all you had been acting really strangely these days and you seem different….." Tails replied with concern while he was walking to Sonic who was sitting at the dining table.

Tails took a seat and stared at Sonic; making sure he was okay. Sonic noticed this and tried to put up a smile. He knew Tails would ask this because after he came back yesterday….. Things didn't turn out right.

_**Flashback**_

Sonic entered through the door and started to make his way upstairs. Tails ran after him and grabbed him by the hand.

"Are you alright Sonic?" Tails asked nervously.

Sonic looked back at Tails and forced up a smile but it didn't work.

"Yeah I am …. I think I am just tired…." Sonic replied with no emotions in his voice.

"But Sonic….. You haven't been yourself lately and I was just getting worried about-"Tails said sadly until he was cut in by Sonic.

Sonic stared back at Tails but his eyes were red. This startled Tails and he instantly let go of Sonic's hand.

"I TOLD YOU! I AM FINE!" Sonic yelled with rage.

Sonic realised what he has done and he closed his eyes. Once he opened them again, it was back to his emerald green eyes. Sonic was quiet and he looked away and proceeded climbing up the stairs.

"I am sorry Tails…." Sonic said still terrified of what he has done. He continued climbing up the stairs.

Leaving Tails on the floor and was frightened of what had just happened.

_**Back to Reality**_

Tails still stared at Sonic waiting for an answer. Sonic didn't want Tails to worry.

"Nothing is wrong… I was just stressed out for a moment…." Sonic muttered while he looked away.

Tails wanted to ask more questions but he was afraid the same thing would happen so he decided to just drop it. Tails brought out a Chilidog on the table for Sonic's breakfast.

"Eat up Sonic… You have to have a small break…" Tails said with concern and stared at the table waiting for Sonic to eat.

Sonic took a bite from the Chilidog but he suddenly tried to eat faster but he stopped. He placed back the Chilidog on the plate. It was very unlikely for Sonic not to eat the whole Chilidog; he loved it and would have gobbled it up at one shot. This got Tails worried.


	7. Chapter 6: A Major Problem

**Hey Guys!  
Wow! You really gave me quick feedback! XD**

**And I thank you for that! =D**

**I see you guys are really excited for this one! =D**

**I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, Phantom, Sonicfangamer2, SonicGirl4Ever, SonicHedgehog7, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye,Trinitbob12 and gameloverx!  
Thanks so much for the feedback! XD**

**Sonicfangamer2 and Phantom, I will keep note on the short forms but thanks for telling me! =D and as I said take your time in reading! ;)**

**Chapter 6: A Major Problem**

Tails stood up from his chair. He had tears in his eyes.

"What is wrong Sonic? Is it not fresh or something? How could you not like it at all?" Tails cried with sadness.

Tails slumped back down his chair with tears streaming down his face. Tails reached out to Sonic's hands and stared at him.

"Sonic…..Please….Tell me what's going on….." Tails whispered while sniffling.

Sonic slapped Tails hands off and glanced back at Tails with no expression written on his face. It was as if he was emotionless…

"There is nothing wrong with me…. I am just not hungry….." Sonic replied with his eyes closed.

There were still no emotions in those words. Sonic stood up and went upstairs leaving Tails behind. Tails widened and he tried to follow Sonic. Sonic slammed the door at Tails face. Sonic confined himself in his own room! Tails used his fist to pound on Sonic's door. On the other hand, Sonic was just leaning against the door staring at the ground.

"Open the door Sonic! Why? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Why Sonic?" Tails yelled while slowly falling to his knees; tears streaming down his face. Tails eventually left for Sonic to have his own privacy. Before he proceeded on climbing down the stairs, He glanced back and stared at Sonic's door.

"Sonic…." Tails whispered.

**Sonic's POV**

Here I am now… I was all alone in my room…. I was sitting at the edge of the bed… I wanted to cry so badly…. Nothing happened….No tears…..

I held my head, I really don't want to believe this is happening but I can't taste the food and I wasn't hungry… The moment I took bite from that Chilidog… It-It was tasteless and I refused to eat it…. This thought only made me aggressive. I growled and took the covers and covered my whole body. I just don't want to think about it.

_**Night**_

I was on my bed and I crossed my arms and legs. I stared at the stars by the window next to my bed. The stars were beautiful….. For once…. I was… I was in peace. My ears perked up when I heard Tails calling me.

"Sonic!" Tails called.

I was going to get out of my bed and my vision went blur. A strike of pain attacked me.

"AAGH!" I cried in pain.

I fell off my bed and was struggling; grasping my head tightly. My eyes shut; enduring the pain with all my might.

"AAAAAH!" I cried as I squirmed on the ground.

It was black and the pain was gone….

"Objective; Destroy" I said.


	8. Chapter 7: Losing Control

**Hey guys!  
After two days of thinking this chapter I got it!**

**Woah! Spearthehedgehog!**

**You literally read my mind! XD But you missed out a small bit of detail that I am going to add!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Shaunatheboss, SonicHedgehog7, Karanma Maeryl, Phantom, Kitty In Boots, Sonicfangamer2, Disasterous Sonic, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, SonicGirl4Ever, gameloverx and Trinitbob12!**

**I thank you so much for your support! =D**

**LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Losing Control**

"AAAHHH" Sonic screamed in pain.

Tails ears perked up when he heard this.

"Sonic!" Tails cried with anxiety.

Tails quickly made his way upstairs and barged Sonic's door; revealing Sonic on the ground with his eyes closed. Tails came up close to him slowly.

"Sonic?" Tails whispered; hoping for a reply.

"Objective; Destroy." Sonic said.

Tails flinched when he heard that. Sonic's eyes opened instantly, revealing blood red eyes, he stood up immediately and went after Tails. Tails was frightened and ran out the door just dodging Sonic's slash in time with his newly grown metal claws. He created deep holes on the wall.

"Target Locked!" Sonic said.

Tails braced himself and ran down the stairs. Sonic chased after Tails; instead of running down the stairs, he jumped down skipping all the steps. Sonic went to punch Tails, Tails held his attack with his hand. Sonic used his other hand to punch but Tails deflected it by catching his fist in time. They both were wrestling. Tails got slammed back to the wall. They were still wrestling with their hands.

"SONIC! What are doing! Speak to me!" Tails cried in horror.

"Objective: To kill no matter what it takes!" Sonic spoke.

Tails eyes widened. He was really terrified of Sonic now. Tails used his leg to kick Sonic back. Sonic used his claws to scratch Tails. Tails managed to avoid it by side stepping. Tails tried to punch Sonic but he refused to do so. He couldn't hurt his own brother. This distracted Tails. Sonic manage to kick Tails back to the wall and grazed him with his claws.

"AAH!" Tails yelled in pain.

Tails saw the five deep gashes across his stomach. Tails used his hands, clutching his stomach while the other hand to support him back up. Sonic punched Tails at the chin, sending him to the ceiling and Tails knocked his head against the ceiling. He hurtled to the ground breaking the dining table along with the chairs. Sonic gripped Tails at the head. Sonic threw him to the wall. Tails collapsed to the ground, struggling to get up and fight and Tails partially opened his eyes. Tails stared at Sonic's eyes which seem to be red… away from his soothing emerald green eyes.

"Sonic….. Please come back…." Tails whispered with tears streaming down his face.

Sonic raised his hand, ready to attack Tails and Tails closed his eyes; merely bracing himself. Suddenly, Knuckles appeared in front of Tails and blocking Sonic from attacking Tails.

"What are you doing Sonic? How could you hurt Tails?" Knuckles yelled with rage.

Sonic eyes widened and he started to groan and clutch his head with his hands. Sonic eyes returned back to emerald green.

"What …. What is going on?" Sonic asked; dazed for a moment.

Knuckles crossed his arms. Sonic didn't understand and he saw the most unsightly scene ever. Tails was shivering and was staring at Sonic with his innocent blue eyes filled with tears.

"TAILS!" Sonic cried as he ran towards Tails but was blocked by Knuckles.

Sonic was astonished.  
" What are you doing Knuckles? Tails is hurt!" Sonic yelled with rage.

"Stop acting! You know what you did! You are the cause of this!" Knuckles screamed at Sonic fiercely.

"What are you saying? I would never ever-"Sonic yelled, pointing his finger Knuckles. He was cut in by noticing his newly grown metal claws coated with fresh blood. Sonic retrieved his hand and held it with his other hand. Sonic was trembling.

"No…It can't be me…." Sonic whispered; scared of himself. Sonic looked back and forth at his claws and Tails for several times.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS!' Knuckles yelled with rage while pointing at Tails. Sonic kept swaying his head in the 'No' answer.

"No…no…no…. It can't possibly be me!" Sonic screamed as he ran out the door.

Knuckles watched Sonic leave; not caring if he is alright…..

* * *

**I hope it was a great action scene!**

**I had to figure how to do this scene for two days! XD**

**Hope you like it! =D**


	9. Chapter 8: Runaway

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!  
Shaunatheboss, Karanma Maeryl, Phantom, SonicHedgehog7, Disasterous Sonic, Sonicfangamer2, Spearthehedgehog, HealingHearts24, Kitty In Boots, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, SonicGirl4Ever, gameloverx and Trinitbob12!**

**Thanks so much for the awesome feedback! I feel more motivated to write now!**

**Phantom! Thanks so much for the compliments! I am glad I am improving! XD**

**It was my aim anyway…**

**If you are reading this, it is about the story requests….**

**I will accept any if it suits to my genre! I got a request to do a story crossover with Nazi Zombies! 0.0 But I couldn't accept it because it is horror and I have no idea what are Nazi Zombies!**

**I am sorry, I can't accept that request! I have no idea what it is! And I really don't like horror genres, they creep me out! 0.0 So….You can call me a scardey cat!**

**So yeah you can tell me and as long as it is not horror! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Runaway**

***Play the song 'Running Away' by Greyson Chance***

Sonic ran up to his favourite hill. He was breathing heavily and he stared at the Moon.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" Sonic screamed with frustration.

Sonic collapsed to his knees while clutching his head. He scratched the grass with his claws. Leaving scratch marks on the grass. He stared at his claws coated with blood but was smeared away onto the grass. It still had stains of blood. Sonic clenched his fists.

"How could I have hurt you… Tails…." Sonic whispered but was unable to cry.

"Well Well! look what we have here!" A voice said.

Sonic took a glance and traced the voice…..

_**Meanwhile…**_

Tails was sitting on the chair while Knuckles apply medicine.

"OWWW!" Tails cried while Knuckles was applying medicine on his wounds.

"Just a little more…" Knuckles said while he was mostly concentrating on applying it right.

"I can't believe Sonic would do that to you!" Knuckles yelled with rage.

Tails just stared at the ground; he was trying to configure the problem.

"No…. Knuckles….I think he couldn't control himself…" Tails muttered.

"Yeah right!" Knuckles shouted with irritation while wrapping the bandage around his stomach.

Tails looked up and immediately got off his chair. Tails winced because he was still in pain. Knuckles tried to make Tails sit again but he refused.

"I have to find Sonic!" Tails yelled with anxiety.

Knuckles stood up.

"Are you crazy? Why do you want to look for that jerk!" Knuckles said while holding Tails hand; preventing him to leave.

Tails stared at Knuckles with tears in his eyes.

"Knuckles… I called you to help me find out what's wrong with Sonic! Not to get angry at him! We have to find out!" Tails pleaded.

"Fine! But don't blame me, if you get injured!" Knuckles yelled while crossing his arms.

Tails ignored the reply and bolted to the door and he ran up and found Sonic on their favourite hill.

"SONIC!" Tails cried as he ran up the hill.

Sonic noticed this and step back slowly…

Once Tails reached the top of the hill; panting heavily. Tails walk slowly to Sonic but each step he takes; Sonic will take a step back.

""I want you stay away from me! I am not what I used to be! Stay away or you will get hurt! I don't want to hurt you again!" yelled Sonic while raising his hand.

"Sonic please…. Don't go….." Tails pleaded with tears streaming down his face and swaying his head in the 'No' answer.

Sonic stared at Tails bandaged stomach and he closed his eyes. Tails felt a gush of wind while Sonic disappears in front of him. Sonic was now behind Tails.

"I am sorry Tails…But this is for your own good…" Sonic whispered into Tails ear.

Sonic hit Tails at the head harshly. Tails widened his eyes and collapsed by falling frontwards. Sonic ran away but took a glance back with a single tear streaming down his face. Sonic proceeded and ran away….

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the song and hope it goes well with the scene!**

**I hope this was a great chapter! =D**


	10. Chapter 9: Innocent

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! =D**

**Shaunatheboss, Phantom, Karanma Maeryl, Disasterous Sonic, Sonicfangamer2, HealingHearts24, Spearthehedgehog, Kitty In Boots, SonicHedgehog7, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, SonicGirl4Ever, Trinitbob12 and gameloverx!**

_**Thanks you so much! I feel so motivated now! =D**_

**This is fun!  
Sonicfangamer2, Thanks for telling me how it sounds! I was afraid the songs were bad! I will try to pick a better song next time! And I think the word is violent, scary or upset? XD**

**Phantom! I read you're review on 'The Heroine' Thanks and I have an idea after you told me that! I promise to work on it soon! =D**

**LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Innocent**

***Play the song 'Innocent' by Taylor Swift***

_**Morning…..**_

Tails woke up, finding himself back at the house and he held his head from the pain that Sonic given.

"I told you! We can't trust him!" Knuckles shouted angrily and Tails took a glance at Knuckles.

"We can! I know we can, we just have to find out the problem with him…." Tails yelled with a slight irritation.

Tails sat up and got out of the couch. He walked to Knuckles.

"What makes you think so! Huh?" Knuckles yelled back at him while giving Tails a glare.

"I-I…Just know!" Tails yelled back confidently while coming up closer to Knuckles.

Knuckles pushed the chair aside to get closer to Tails.

"Listen here Tails! You don't have proof! And what makes you think- , Knuckles yelled back fiercely but was cut in by Tails.

"I know! I believe he's innocent! He said to me…I am sorry Tails…But this is for your own good…" Tails said; staring at ground with tears in his eyes.

Knuckles felt bad and he started to trust Sonic again.

"Look Tails….I'm sorry ….but how are we going to find him? Do you have any idea where he is?" Knuckles softly spoke as Tails had let out pain to himself.

Knuckles placed his hand on Tails shoulder. Tails looked up and went up to his computer. Knuckles surprised; followed Tails to a desk where it lays a laptop. Tails took out his watch and connected it to the computer.

"What are you doing Tails?" Knuckles asked with curiosity.

"I gave Sonic one of these and hopefully I can track him down…" Tails explained while pointing at his own watch.

The laptop screen blinked and showed a dot that pinpointed Sonic's location. It was moving and was heading north.

"But isn't the north side deserted?" Knuckles asked while staring at Tails.

Tails eyes slightly close his eyes and frowned. He stared at the screen.

"Maybe not…" Tails said while grabbing his watch.

Tails headed out the door with Knuckles behind him.

"Where are we going Tails?" Knuckles asked as he tried to catch up with Tails.

Tails started to fly up with his two tails and managed to stay airborne. Tails stared at Knuckles who is running next to him.

"To save Sonic!" Tails yelled while he tried to speed up and stared at his watch to pinpoint the location of Sonic.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sonic was under a shady tree in the forest. He couldn't get much sleep last night. He just can't do so. He is starting to believe that he really is a monster now. He stood up and decided to make his way. He ran quickly through the forest. He was remembering what had happened yesterday.

_**Flashback…..**_

"Well Well! Look what we have here!" A voice said.

Sonic took a glance and traced the voice….. He saw a robotic parrot up on the tree branch.

"If it isn't Sonic!" the voice from the parrot said.

Sonic ignored the parrot and started to walk away.

"Don't you want to know what is going on with you?" The parrot said.

Sonic ears perked up and he glared at the parrot.

"You know what is happening to me?" Sonic yelled while pointing his finger at the parrot.

"Yes I do but we have to discuss this manner somewhere more private and if you want to know what's happening to you; I suggest that you don't bring along your friends or they will face the worse…" The parrot said while it kept it red robotic eyes gleaming at Sonic.

Sonic closed his eyes and thought about it. He looked up at the parrot again.

"Alright…Where do I find you?" Sonic asked with his arms crossed.

"At the north side….. I wish to see you there by dawn…." The parrot said as it flapped it wings and flew away to the direction of the north side.

Sonic ears twitched as he heard a shout.

"SONIC!" Tails cried as he ran up the hill.

Sonic noticed this and step back slowly…

Once Tails reached the top of the hill; panting heavily. Tails walk slowly to Sonic but each step he takes; Sonic will take a step back.

"I want you stay away from me! I am not what I used to be! Stay away or you will get hurt! I don't want to hurt you again!" yelled Sonic while raising his hand.

"Sonic please…. Don't go….." Tails pleaded with tears streaming down his face and swaying his head in the 'No' answer.

Sonic stared at Tails bandaged stomach and he closed his eyes. Tails felt a gush of wind while Sonic disappears in front of him. Sonic was now behind Tails.

"I am sorry Tails…But this is for your own good…" Sonic whispered into Tails ear.

Sonic hit Tails at the head harshly with his fist. Tails widened his eyes and collapsed by falling frontwards. Sonic ran away but took a glance back with a single tear streaming down his face. Sonic proceeded and ran away….

_**End Of Flashback….**_

Sonic ran out of the forest and found a huge cliff with land at the top. Sonic stared at the rock. A camera that was hidden behind the rock observed and took a close up on Sonic.

"So you are here alone as I said?" A voice from the speaker spoke.

Sonic located the camera.

"Yes all alone…" Sonic whispered while staring at the ground; still remembering Tails.

"Very well you may come in….." The voice said while a secret door opened on the wall of the cliff.

It was hard to determine that there is some sort of hidden entrance there. Sonic walked in slowly and the door started to close. Sonic took one last glance back at the forest while the door completely shut closed in front of him….

* * *

**I hope you like the song and chapter!  
If you ask me!**

**I wonder if I make Sonic too emo? XD**


	11. Chapter 10: A Decision

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry for the two day wait! **

**I needed a break and also some time thinking about this chapter!XD**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Phantom, Shaunatheboss, Disasterous Sonic, Karanma Maeryl, HealingHearts24, SonicHedgehog7, Sonicfangamer2, Spearthehedgehog, Kitty In Boots, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, SonicGirl4Ever, Trinitbob12 and gameloverx!**

**Thanks for telling me if I made Sonic too emo! XD I was afraid it would be weird and awkward! **

**LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Decision**

Sonic walked through the single hallway leading to a control room. It was a room that was metallic and had a control desk in front of him; filled with computers and controls. There was a chair in front of the controls and he turned around. It was Eggman. The blue hero gasped.

"I should have known it all along….." The blue blur thought while he got into his fighting stance and gritted his teeth.

Eggman held his hands together and smirked.

"Now now Sonic! Unless you are reconsidering the deal!" The evil scientist said evilly.

Sonic hated surrendering especially to his enemy but he had no choice….. He just had to know the problem. Sonic started to stand normally again and stared at Eggman.

"Aren't you going to tell me now?" The blue blur said eagerly.

"Very well…. You see…- Eggman said but were cut in by an alarm rising.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! The alarm screeched.

Sonic looked around but was mostly wondering who the intruder is.

"Sonic!" A familiar voice yelled.

The blue hero flinched at the call. He glanced back noticing Tails followed by Knuckles came in.

"Get out of here now!" Sonic shouted while signalling with his hand.

"NO I am not leaving without you!" Tails said as he tried to get closer to Sonic.

Suddenly metal claws grabbed Tails and Knuckles and threw them in a cylinder glass case. The both of them tried to break the glass but it was useless.

"Tails!" The blue blur cried as he tried to get closer but was block by the metal claws. The metal claws pushed Sonic to step back. Sonic ears perked up and stared at Eggman.

"Set them free now!" Sonic yelled with rage.

"That is what you get for not listening to the conditions! You pay the price and now you are actually turning into a robot from inside out, it will make you emotionless, no appetite and loads more that I presume you know!" Eggman explained.

Sonic stood alone with fear. He never felt anything like this. He was going to be a mindless robot and he remembered Metal Sonic. A pure duplicate of him but he would never want to be a horrible creature like that. Sonic stared at his claws and he clenched his fists and a tear streamed down his face. He looked up at Eggman again.

"What do you want from me?' Sonic said while clutching his head and trembled with fear.

Eggman smirked and clicked a button from the control desk and a small table revealed itself from the ground with a peculiar blue liquid in the beaker.

"Simple hedgehog! Drink it to accept the full transformation or your friends will suffer a very tragic death!" Eggman hissed while clicking another button.

In the glass cylinder; jolts of electricity came striking from above and electrocuted both Knuckles and Tails. They collapsed and endured it with all their might. Sonic stared with fear.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!" The blue blur cried pleadingly.

Eggman clicked the button and the electricity has stopped flowing. Sonic had tears in his eyes. He never felt this depressed in his whole life!

"Very well but choose wisely…." Eggman whispered.

"Sonic! Don't do it!" Tails cried while placing his hands against the glass.

Sonic stared at his metal claws then at his friends. Which is more important? Sonic can't decide but he has to but will he make the right **DECISION?**

* * *

**Yup yup! This is the part of a decision I am talking about in the prologue! XD**

**Yeah yeah sorry for the short chapter! But I needed some time so that I can make this perfect! XD**

**Hope you like it! XD**


	12. Chapter 11: Lost Friends

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, SonicGirl4Ever, Phantom, Kitty In Boots, Healing Hearts24, Disasterous Sonic, Sonicfangamer2, Spearthehedgehog, SonicHedgehog7, Trinitbob12, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye and gameloverx!**

**Sorry for not updating! I had to think this whole scene through! As well worried if it was a good idea! XD**

**And I have been feeling sick from my flu! So annoying! It clogs my brain to think! DX**

**Kitty In Boots, I am so sorry if it is obvious of what is going to happen! D=**

**Trying my best to use ambitious words as well as description! =)**

**I have a big thanks to this video! It really given me a better picture for this!**

**Name:Deception - ((Dark Sonic)) ~ {What Have You Done} ~ ((Within Temptation))**

**It is an awesome video!**

**LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lost Friends**

Sonic was clueless to think of what to do. He closed his eyes after having a last glimpse at his friends. He slowly stood up and merely surrendered himself. The blue hero indeed hated this and started to resent Eggman but for the life of his friends he would do anything or give anything.

"I will do it." Sonic muttered while looking at Eggman.

Eggman smirked and showed his devious smile.

"Then go ahead….No one is stopping you!" Eggman said evilly.

"NO! Sonic Stop!" Tails cried.

"Don't do this!" Knuckles cried while punching against the glass.

Sonic managed to burst into tears and smiled at his friends.

"I promise I will be ok" Sonic whispered with a smile.

Sonic was not alright in the inside and he could scream with frustration. He slowly walked to the table with the peculiar bubbling light blue liquid. Sonic grasp the beaker with the liquid and could hear his friend's cries to stop. Sonic closed his eyes tightly and drank the liquid in one gulp until the very last drop. The blue blur grasp his throat and dropped the beaker. Leaving it to crash on the ground and breaking into many small shards of glass.

"NOOOOO!" Tails screamed with tears streaming down his face.

The two tailed fox met his greatest fear; losing his only brother. He watched his brother struggle as the changes were taking place. The blue blur struggled and squirmed; he started to collapse to the ground. He closed his eyes tightly and clutched his head very tightly. Pain went all over his body. The hero's blue fur became shinny blue metal and his quills hardened and became very sharp. He moaned and whimpered; doing his best to endure the transformation. He stopped struggling and opened his eyes which revealed his eyes only in one colour red. He looked like a robot now. The eyes gleamed as if he was made with these eyes. Jolts of electricity were surrounding his body. Tails trembled with horror but Eggman was proud with his so called new invention by force.

"Go Sonic! Kill Them!" Eggman said while pointing at his friends.

Knuckles managed to break the glass open and they came out of the glass cylinder case. The poor fox still trembling with fear saw his own brother coming at them. He ran even faster than before towards them; Knuckles stood in front to protect Tails. The red echidna looked fiercely at Sonic; believing that he is really gone. Sonic raised his fist out to punch Knuckles. A fast black figure came in front of the red echidna and blocked the attack by holding Sonic's fist. It was Shadow and he used his fist to punch his blue friend backwards.

The blue hero now presumed enemy ;growled.

"SHADOW?" The orange fox and red echidna exclaimed with astonishment.

Shadow ignored them and used his Chaos Spear and it exploded in front of Sonic creating a small cloud of smoke. Sonic could not see very well but he started to scan the surroundings and found a hedgehog's shadow. The black hedgehog was curled up into a ball and revved at Sonic. The blue hero caught him with his hands and threw him against the wall. Shadow collapsed to the ground; the red echidna came and kept pummelling Sonic. Sonic dodged every hit Knuckles gave very quickly. Sonic curled into ball and revved at Knuckles sending him to the wall. The red echidna collapsed and felt to the ground and the blue blur eyes gleamed when he saw Tails and was stretching out his claws and was going to hurt the poor fox that closed his eyes and merely braced himself. Tears streamed down his face and when he was just a centimetre away from Tails. He stopped himself from attacking his brother.

He side stepped when he noticed Shadow and Knuckles were attacking him from the back. The red echidna pummelled and the black hedgehog used Chaos spear. The blue hero sent the Chaos spears flying back to Shadow, avoided it by sidestepping and quickly catching up with Sonic with his rocket shoes. Knuckles kept pummelling at Sonic and Shadow kept revving at Sonic by curling into a ball. Sonic deflected the attacks with his arms and gave a kick back to the red echidna backwards but he comes back pummelling trying to get at least one hit. The black hedgehog was knocked back with Sonic holding him with one hand and electrocuting him causing him to be shocked backwards. Shadow rubbed his head from the pain and started to shoot more Chaos spears while Knuckles kept pummelling as well kicking Sonic. The two tailed fox watched helplessly, he hated this and he stood up and ran to Sonic.

Sonic was aggressive and created a massive shock wave; sending everyone back and hitting against the wall. Sonic had an electric ball forming his hand and he send in down to the ground; creating a huge explosion. It broke through the rocky cliff and sends everyone flying in the sky except for Sonic and Eggman. Eggman was in his Egg-Mobile watching happily as Sonic tries to destroy his friends. Sonic formed a bigger electric ball and leaped into the sky. He reached his hand out and aimed for his friends.

They gasped and they tried to dodge it but a huge explosion occurred. Sonic landed back at the edge of the broken cliff that he made. He crossed his arms because there were no signs of his friends. Ashes fell from above coming from the explosion he made. Eggman clapped; he was pleased to see the blue blur accomplished his job so nicely.

"Well Done Sonic!" Eggman shouted with satisfaction.

"Come along now... we're done here..." Eggman said while signalling to Sonic to follow him.

Sonic followed Eggman without taking a glance back... They proceeded to head north.

* * *

**OK! I took 2 hours for this! So i hope you like it!**

**I hope it wasn't a bad idea and there were no OOC!**

**I hoped it was a wonderful action scene! =D**


	13. Chapter 12: The Plan Of Death

**Hey Guys!  
I am terribly sorry for not updating!**

**I will give you two reasons why I haven't been!**

**First of all is that I have to think this out straight!  
Second,I have to take care of something…..**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**SonicGirl4Ever, Karanma Maeryl, Sonicfangamer2, Phantom, Kitty In Boots, Shaunatheboss, Disasterous Sonic, Clarissa Mendez, Healing Hearts24, Spearthehedgehog, SonicHedgehog7, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, Trinitbob12 and gameloverx!**

**Thanks for the motivation! =) and support of course!**

**Sonicfangamer2, Its alright! I promise to try to make it less predictable!**

**Karanma Maeryl, Nah! I will never reach it! I am not as great as you! XD**

**Phantom, Woah! Woah! Ok ok calm down, and you have to see for yourself and this is definitely not the end! Ok? I promise to work on Water Phobia! Just need a little time to work it out!=D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Plan Of Death**

_**At Tails' house…**_

A bright light shined and disappeared; leaving three friends on the ground as they crashed from their landing. A black hedgehog stood up and saw the emerald in his hand turn to dust. He threw the dust away, the red echidna and an orange fox stood up; confused of what had just happened.

"What? I thought we were dead?" Knuckles said while rubbing his head.

"I did Chaos Control the moment Sonic was about to hit us…." Shadow said with his arms crossed.

_**Flashback….**_

_Sonic was heading for them with an ever powerful electric ball in his hand. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails were trying to avoid it. Shadow took out a Chaos emerald and raised it the air._

"_Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled while Sonic was just a centimetre away from them._

_The electric ball came in contact with the bright light; causing a huge explosion…._

_Sonic landed on the cliff and crossed his arms. He was very satisfied that they are gone._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"But that was just a fake emerald that only had the juice for one Chaos control." the black hedgehog explained while Tails and Knuckles listened closely.

The red echidna pounded his fist on the floor harshly.

"WE HAVE TO STOP SONIC NOW!" Knuckles shouted with aggression.

"Affirmative! We have to; he is gone for sure now…." Shadow said with a nod.

"NO! We can't; he is still there!" Tails cried with tears streaming down his face; looking at the floor.

Knuckles walked up to the poor fox and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Tails…..I know this is hard for you but we have to end his life; it is the only way before he- Knuckles was interrupted with the glare of sky blue eyes looking at him.

"You never saw what he has done! He was about to hurt me but he avoided doing that! I still….. I still…see him!" Tails yelled at Knuckles with rage and depression.

The orange slapped his hand away and remembered something.

_**During The Battle….(From Chapter 11)**_

_The blue blur eyes gleamed when he saw Tails and was stretching out his claws and was going to hurt the poor fox that closed his eyes and merely braced himself. Tears streamed down his face and when he was just a centimetre away from Tails. He stopped himself from attacking his brother._

_Tails shocked that he didn't hurt him and looked up at Sonic. The blue hero made a whimper and moaned. _

"_Tails….." He whispered in his robotic voice._

_The blue blur went off when Shadow and Knuckles were attacking from the back. They fought while the fox stared with awe._

_**Back To Reality….**_

"He did that…. I won't let you hurt Sonic!... He is still there and he didn't hurt me!... If you plan on killing him! You have to go through me first!" The orange fox screamed while clenching his fists.

Shadow and Knuckles stared with awe.

"If that is the way you want…. What will we do?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed.

"If he is there…. We could use a Chaos Sword…." The red echidna said while closing his eyes.

The black hedgehog and orange fox ears perked up at this. They stared at Knuckles; wanting an explanation.

"What is that?" Tails asked with curiosity.

"It is when all the Chaos emeralds come to one and forms a silver sword; glinting all the colours of the Chaos emeralds and it is said to be the one that decides the fate of the one it wounded…. Either to die or live; it chooses… It also has the power to reverse the evil or eliminate it so Sonic might die since he is mostly evil now…." Knuckles explained roughly but he felt awful when he said the last few words.

"Is this the only way?" Tails cried with tears forming in his eyes; afraid to lose his brother.

"Yes it is; there is no other way unless we end him…" Shadow said while feeling some pity for Tails and Sonic.

"Alright then, if it is the only way and if it could save Sonic… I will allow this plan to take place…." Tails muttered while he flattened his ears.

The red echidna nodded and so did the black hedgehog…

"I will get out the Chaos emeralds then…" The red echidna said while heading out to Angel Island; where he secretly hides the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow stands and waits patiently.

"Shadow?" Tails said.

Tails looked at him with his sorrowful eyes.

"Why did you come?" Tails asked with curiosity.

"Simple, I was curious what you guys were up to when I see you rushing through the forest…" The black hedgehog replied straightforwardly.

"Oh…." The orange fox said with his head down.

Shadow walked outside and when he is by the doorframe…

"Thank You Shadow, We couldn't have done anything without you…." Tails said with a small smile.

Shadow glance over his shoulder and showed a small grin. He went outside. Tails stared at the ground again.

"I am sorry it had to be this way… Sonic…." The poor fox muttered with his eyes closed as he slowly collapsed to his knees and cried by covering his face with his hands…. He never wanted this…He was filled with regret and sorrow….


	14. Chapter 13: The True Power Of Friendship

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, Shaunatheboss, Regular sonic fan, Sonicx399, Disasterous Sonic, SonicGirl4Ever, The Bat Brain, Sonicfangamer2, Phantom, Kitty In Boots, Clarissa Mendez, HealingHearts24, Spearthehedgehog, SonicHedgehog7, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, Trinitbob12 and gameloverx!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**TheBatBrain, Thanks for the idea! I could add a little something to it! Also thanks for the great comments! ;)**

**I needed a break as well as….**

**Ok let me just be frank with you guys….**

**The truth is I nearly gave up on writing due to the negative thoughts so I don't think this will be the best chapter I ever written….**

**Since I just merely recovered from depression! But don't worry! I am back and hopefully with still satisfying work! XD**

**Here you go!**

**Chapter 13: The True Power Of Friendship**

_**Moments later….**_

Knuckles came back with all seven Chaos Emeralds filled in his arms followed by Shadow just merely following him back inside. Tails just stared with a few tears in his eyes but he knew that he had to this; there is just no other way…

"Alright let's go now…." The poor fox said as he slowly got to his feet with slightly flattened ears.

The red echidna and the black hedgehog nodded. They all headed out while leaving the orange fox stood by the door frame and looked back at the broken dining table. A vague picture appeared but it was nothing but an imagination. An imagination with Tails teasing Sonic; both were seating on each individual chairs.

" Sonic I ate your Chilidog and there is no way you can get it back!" The imaginary young Tails teased while spitting out his tongue.

"Heheh We will see about that!" the imaginary Sonic teased while giving a wink.

Sonic tackled Tails down and started to tickled him.

"OK OK I give in! I give in!" The fox cried while laughing.

"Oh I am not done with you yet!" Sonic said while still tickling him at the stomach.

The vague imagination slowly faded away as Tails snapped back to reality. Tails had a single tear streamed down his face and dripped onto the floor; bursting into many tinier countless droplets.

"Tails!" Knuckles called signalling him to come.

The two tailed fox ran to them and they ran with all their might to the broken base caused by the blue blur. They were looking around where Sonic could have possibly have gone to. The black hedgehog looked around and picked up the ashes that were left behind from the explosion. He poured the ashes back to the ground; believing that everything was demolished. Knuckles just stared at the base; thinking where Eggman and Sonic could have possibly headed off to. The orange fox activated his video watch and looked at the screen with a red dot at one specific place. He could track him because Sonic was still wearing his watch.

"I found him! He is just slightly further north." Tails said while getting his watch and started to follow where his watch is directing him to go.

The fox started to run and headed north while the black hedgehog followed by a red echidna. They climbed the cliff and reached a huge base that has met them after running a bit further. Shadow shot Chaos Spears causing the door the bust open. They ran in and reached a huge control room with Eggman seated on his chair with his hands placed together and with his wicked evil smirk and a row of controls set behind him. Metal Sonic appeared and gave a punch. Shadow grabbed Tails and pulled him away from the punch.

"Get them Metal Sonic!" Eggman yelled while pointing out at Tails, Shadow and Knuckles.

_***Play the song 'Eyes Open' By Taylor Swift***_

"Tails get out here and get Sonic! We got this!" Knuckles said while passing the fox the Chaos Emeralds.

The poor fox hesitated but obeyed and walked to the centre of the control room.

"You ready Shadow?" Knuckles said in an angry tone while clenching his fists.

"Always!" The black hedgehog said with a smile.

Metal Sonic revved at them by doing a homing attack and they disappeared in a flash. The blue clone looked around tracing where the hedgehog and echidna could be. They appeared from the back and was about to lay a punch on the blue robot. Metal Sonic caught their attack with one hand holding Knuckles while the other holds Shadow. The blue clone turns around and sends them flying to collapsed to the ground but quickly got back to their feet and heade to attack Metal Sonic. Knuckles performed countless punches and Chaos Spears made by Shadow. Metal Sonic avoided all of them and kicked the red echidna backwards and was after the black hedgehog.

Suddenly, the red echidna grabbed the blue clone from the back. The blue robot struggled but was unable to free himself from the grip.

"Get him Shadow!" Knuckles yelled.

The black hedgehog nodded and punched Metal Sonic; sending it out of Knuckles' arms and crashed onto the wall. Metal Sonic plummeted towards the ground with many dents and his gleaming red eyes vanished to only one colour pitch black.

_**Meanwhile….**_

The orange fox ran to the centre of the room while Sonic reveal himself under the shadows. His red eyes gleamed. The poor fox couldn't do it but he ran to Sonic and tried to lay a hit on him but in return was only punched at the face and was sent rolling on the ground. The fox struggled to stand but was kicked at the stomach by his own brother. The poor fox winced in pain and closed his eyes tightly from the pain. The blue blur walked away but noticed that Tails was on his feet again and let out another punch. Sonic caught his fist and send him flying him to the wall; causing a dent on the wall. The poor fox collapsed to the ground but slowly got up again while gripping his shoulder with his other hand. He had tears in his eyes and the Chaos Emeralds appeared. They were flying above the two tailed fox; circling in the air extremely quickly that you could only see a dash of colours. A sword formed and landed on Tails' hand. The poor fox stared at awe and then at Sonic's red eyes which what used to be normal and soothing emerald green eyes. Tears streamed down his face and the blue blur clutched his head and whimpered.

"Tails…. Do it…." The blue hero said in a robotic tone.

The silver sword glinted all the colours of the Chaos Emeralds; silver, red, dark blue, light blue, green, purple and yellow.

"I can't… but I have to.." Tails whispered while staring at Sonic.

The poor fox thrust the sword forward and stabbed through Sonic's stomach with jolts of electricity coming out from the wounds on his stomach. The blue hedgehog grabbed the sword and closed his eyes and opened. His eyes were back to normal; soothing green emeralds eyes. A bright light shined that everyone used their arm to shield the light away from their eyes. Tails didn't cover his eyes but had tears streaming down his face.

The light came from the sword which lightens up the whole room.

A tear dropped to the ground; bursting to many more tiny droplets.

"I am so sorry Sonic….." Tails voice whispered.


	15. Chapter 14:As Long As We Are Together

**Hey Guys!,**

**Ok you can kill me! Sorry but it's my family holidays now so I have to slow down the updates a bit!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Karanma Maeryl, TheBatBrain, Shaunatheboss, Regular sonic fan, Sonicx399, Starkage the dragon, SonicGirl4Ever, Sonicfangamer2, Phantom, Kitty In Boots, Clarissa Mendez, Healing Hearts24, SonicHedgehog7, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, Trinitbob12 and gameloverx!  
**

**Phantom, don't worry! I won't give up and let depression consume me and also prevent me for what I love doing! ;)**

**Chapter 14: As Long As We Are Together**

The light vanquished; leaving the whole room quiet only with a fox and a hedgehog that lay down on the ground at the centre of the room. Sonic collapsed after being stabbed and Tails took out the sword. The Chaos Sword returned back to seven Chaos Emeralds. The fox was filled with regret and slowly fell to his knees. He covered his face with his hands. He was sniffling from the tears since the blue hedgehog hasn't awoken but he didn't breathe either.

Tails uncovered his face and slowly went to hug his poor brother. Sonic was in Tails arms and tears dripped on the blue blur face.

"I am so sorry you had to die… SONIC!" Tails cried while he laid against his brother's stomach.

Everyone came and surrounded the brothers. Shadow was looking away while Knuckles hide his face in the shadows. They felt really bad for them. Knuckles was regretting that he even blame Sonic in the first place. The blue hero was back to normal, no claws and normal blue fur. The two tailed fox cried more. Eggman even felt some sympathy for them; he never knew that they would go as far as killing.

The speed demon hands move slightly. The poor fox noticed this. Emerald green eyes opened slowly and he moaned while he tried to sit up.

"Tails?" Sonic said while rubbing his head.

"OH Sonic! You're alive!" The fox cried with happiness as he tackled Sonic down.

"Why? What? Tails? Knuckles? Shadow?" The blue blur said with confusion while looking around.

"How is it possible?" Shadow exclaimed.

"It's not!" Knuckles said with a smile as he was relieved he was alright.

Sonic looked around and noticed Eggman. He felt dizzy and stumbled a bit while trying to stand up. The blue blur revved at all the controls causing his base to explode. The evil scientist fretted and hopped into his Egg Mobile. The blue hero landed on his feet and signalled everyone to move.

"So long Egghead!" The cocky hedgehog said as he grabbed the emeralds and made a run for it!

Eggman was steaming and aborted his crumbling base. Everyone made it out in time while the evil scientist curses from above.

"I will get you rodent!" Eggman yelled while he was getting further and further away.

Everyone chuckled at Eggman's taunt. Tails hugged Sonic; still crying a bit.

"Please don't scare me like that again!" The two tailed fox cried with depression.

Sonic hugged in return.

"Don't worry it's all over now…." The blue blur whispered soothingly.

They separated from the hug and the speed demon glanced at Shadow and Knuckles.

"Race you there!" The cocky hedgehog exclaimed as he made an early start.

Shadow and Knuckles followed with a smile on their faces followed by Tails who was happy everything was alright again….

**THE END!**

**Pardon me! Sorry but I will do the credits soon but I have to go quickly now!**

**I hope you liked this story! XD**


	16. THANK YOU! CREDITS TO EVERYONE! :D

**CREDITS!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER I AM PLEASE TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE READ THIS! =)**

**I WAS WORRIED IF I DONE EVERYTHING WRONGLY BUT THANKS TO YOU GUYS; I FEEL BETTER NOW! =D**

**DISCLAIMER! SONIC AND FRIENDS BELONGS TO SEGA NOT ME! BUT THE PLOT IS MINE! XD**

**THANKS So MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS!  
Karanma Maeryl, SonicHedgehog7, Shaunatheboss, TheBatBrain, SonicGirl4Ever, Phantom, LA REGINA DELLE TENEBRE, Regular sonic fan, Sonicx399, Starkage the dragon, Sonicfangamer2, Kitty In Boots, Clarissa Mendez, Healing Hearts24, Spearthehedgehog, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, Trinitbob12 and gameloverx!**

**Karanma Maeryl, Thank you for being such a supportive friend and wonderful person on encouraging; that makes me smile! =D**

**Shaunatheboss, Thanks so much Shauna! You read all my stories though I admit that I did horribly in some also thanks for the encouragement as well as the help given! =D**

**SonicHedgehog7, Thanks for the help and lifting my frown to a smile! I can surely count on you! =D**

**Phantom, Thanks so much for helping me improve and also the never ending support and thrills that make me one to always do better and better!**

**SonicGirl4Ever, thanks for helping and checking out my story! I am glad that it was great! Thanks so much for the support!**

**Thanks to my future reviewers too!  
**

**Thanks to people who have faved and followed this story!**

**It makes me feel that I should continue and not disappoint my readers! =)**

**AnimeFanGirl7218, aweavermweavervweaver, cart00nfan4, Cynder3601, DangerousRockstar, EzmeetheHedgehog, featheredpen109, Karanma Maeryl, Kitty In Boots, LA REGINA DELLE TENEBRE, MilesPrower2011, Peachladybug, Regular sonic fan, Shadow Effect Lock, Shadow Heart Hawk-eye, Shaunatheboss, Sonicx399, Starkage the dragon, chips and ice-cream, Destiny of Awe, SonicHedgehog7, StarlightSonic, Trinitbob12 and Wrath Of The Heavens!**

**Thanks to my future faves and follows!=D**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**I HOPE YOU ARE STILL LOOKING FORWARD TO MY OTHER STORIES BUT I MEAN REALLY THANKS SO MUCH! XD**

**THIS IS THE FIRST STORY THAT HAS OVER 5000 VIEWS! WOW THAT'S A LOT TO ME! =)**


End file.
